bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Bendy
is the alternate, monstrous form of Ink Bendy from the [[Bendy (franchise)|universe of Bendy]]. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, he is the final boss of the last chapter. Bestiary Description This powerful form of Ink Bendy is far more intimidating, larger, and is almost entirely ink-black in color. Comparing to his original form, the shape of this monstrosity is almost symmetrical. While having completely absent eyes, the beast's enlarged head lost a lot of cartoonish traits with a wide mouth having two rows of fierce sharp teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, longer slim horns, and broader blade-shaped spines on the back. The bowtie and left glove for his hand are completely faded away. While the upper structure is larger, the shoulders are more stretched and sporting a long nail on each both elbows, chest covered with needle-like thorns, and as well surprisingly large arms with gnarly hands each possessing four clawed fingers and two holes that bears a heavy reminiscent to the style of the original Bendy's gloves. His lower body is much smaller than his upper torso as his legs and lower chest are very lanky. His feet, however, are still asymmetrical but changed differently; his right foot sports three toes while the left is extremely underdeveloped so much it ends nothing else than a stubby spike. Behavior He attains a more ferocious animal-like behavior, with his movement, as well as his fighting techniques, seem to be similar to gorillas, in that he uses only one arm to damage Henry and moves by knuckle-walking while walking with his massive arms that are much needed due to his small yet still-deformed legs. His ability to spread ink masses for his surrounding is absent, but Beast Bendy is still capable of teleporting through walls at a faster speed randomized. He will have a pattern of crossing the maze and can be seen with the Seeing Tool. Henry will die in a single hit when getting run over by him. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel Ink Bendy will transform into Beast Bendy near the end of the chapter during the encounter inside the throne room. He then backhands Henry, building a huge hole through the wall. Starting the battle, Henry will appear in a maze full of corridors, which the beast himself will be charging through. Without weapons, Henry is defenseless against Beast Bendy. Using the Seeing Tool, Henry can see arrows depicting the path to follow, hugging the walls also allows Henry to dodge Beast Bendy ramming. Henry's objective is to pull all levers, later encountering Beast Bendy again charging in a room with four ink pumps. Inside the ink-pumping station, Beast Bendy starts the next battle stage by following after Henry for immediate attack instead of charging aimlessly. Henry has to stand behind each ink pipe until Beast Bendy tries to attack him or Beast Bendy tries to ram him; this has to be repeated four times, Beast Bendy being stunned after ramming into a wall can also help Henry go to the next pipe before Beast Bendy can resume his attack. After getting all of the ink pipes destroyed, Beast Bendy vanishes. Henry hurried through the opened door that leads back to the throne room and inserts the "The End" cartoon reel to the throne chair. Beast Bendy attempted to attack Henry but became weakened by the "The End" screen displaying from each projection screen that was surrounding him, finally ending this horrendous monster and Henry teleports to Joey's apartment home. Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life '' Beast Bendy appears toward the end of the novel when Ink Bendy transforms into Beast Bendy and kills Buddy Lewek, ripping him in half with his teeth and drowning him in the ink along with him. Non-Canon Appearances ''Bendy VS Cuphead Beast Bendy appears in the Bendy VS Cuphead crossover battle animation created by Screwattack from Rooster Teeth. He is the third and final form of Bendy after his second form as Ink Bendy. He grabs and pins Cuphead to the wall with his hand, not hesitating to pull his head off before taking a huge sip from Cuphead's head and dropping it to the ground to finish the fight. Trivia General * Beast Bendy is faintly similar to the design between the Marvel character Venom and the Xenomorph alien from the movie Alien. * Beast Bendy's concept art shows that he has fully developed, symmetrical feet. However in-game, his left foot resembles more of a spike. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * If using the Seeing Tool inside the living room of the Safehouse, the white marks in the shape of longer Bendy horns and a pair of massive clawed arms will be revealed around the Bendy clock, referencing Beast Bendy. This supposedly acts as a foreshadowing. Chapter 5: The Last Reel * Rarely, during the second confrontation stage, there is a bug that causes Beast Bendy to get stuck to the wall, forcing the player to restart the encounter. * If hacking is used to look behind the throne during Ink Bendy's transformation into Beast Bendy, it can be seen that the former's model simply sinks beneath the floor whilst the latter's comes up to replace it. * In Beast Bendy's unused idle animation, his teeth clips through his head. * In the following scene after the battle, where Henry visits Joey at his apartment, Beast Bendy can be seen in Joey's drawings, such as the scene of him crushing the "The End" cartoon reel with his own bare hand. Category:Monsters Category:Toon monsters Category:BATIM monsters Category:DCTL monsters